Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for detecting how a radio tag spatially moves.
Related Art
Currently, as a technology with respect to a radio tag movement detection device for detecting a movement state of a radio tag, for example, a tag reader disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. In the tag reader, a tag classification table is prepared in advance in which output intensity of a radio wave which becomes a limit of tag detection is defined as limit radio wave intensity and then the limit radio wave intensity and a detection distance are associated with each other according to tag classification, and when the tag is detected, a distance to the tag is calculated based upon a distance corresponding to the limit radio wave intensity by referring to the tag classification table according to the detected tag classification.